Galaretkowo
Wstęp Courtney: Oto ja! Zdziwieni? Wierzcie mi, że ja bardziej... no cóż... Chris dostał swoją upragnioną premię, więc zrobił sobie małe "wakacje" (cudzysłów palcami), więc, póki co, ja będę prowadzić to durne show. ...A w nagrodę dostanę własny apartamencik z basenem w tej dziurze. Z BASENEM! Hahaha! (wali się w twarz) Weź się w garść, Courtney! A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów... (wyciąga jakąś karteczkę) W poprzednim odcinku Misji Totalnj Porażki... bla, bla, bla, zawodnicy musieli się wspiąć na opancerzony gmach, powstał nowy, nudny sojusz... zaraz, a kogo to obchodzi?! Ugh! (wyrzuca karteczkę) Agenci WRESZCIE wygrali, a wyleciała Sadie. I dobrze, miałam już po prostu DOŚĆ tego mazgaja. No! Czy Katie da sobie radę bez swojej piapsióły? Czy bliźniaczki postrzelone znowu rozwalą to durne show? Oby nie! Oglądajcie Misję... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Mark, co ja ci mówiłam o lewym profilu? Masz mnie kamerować od prawej, IDIOTO! Ale wiesz co? (po chwili) ZWALNIAM CIĘ! Zbliżenie na kamerzystę, który odbiega z płaczem. Courtney: I co się gapicice? Was też mam zwolnić, hę?! Chef: Nie możesz nikogo zwolnić. Courtney: I teraz mi to mówisz? (Oddalenie kamery. Wszechobecna pustka.) Ugh, lepiej dajcie już tą czołówkę. Powiedziałam JUŻ! Video: Total Drama Mission - opening Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Risu sobie smacznie śpi na dole piętrowego łóżka, kiedy nagle podnosi się alarm. Risu: (grzmot głową o łóżko Izzy) AŁA! Siostra, co TWOJE łóżko robi nad MOJĄ głową, hę?! Christie: (ściąga swoją opaskę na oczy) Em... tak się składa, że to piętrówka. No wiesz, że masz dwa łóżka w jednym. Risu: (masuje swoją głowę) Przecież wiem. (nagle wgap na Izzy, która lunatykuje) Izzy chodzi sobie w spodenkach od pidżamy, ale bez em... bluzki i stanika. DJ siedzi w kącie i zasłania łapkami oczy. DJ: Nie patrzeć, nie patrzeć! (i nagle trochę zabiera jeden paluszek) Destin robi wgap z dużymi oczyma. Risu: BOŻE, IZZY! (łapie ją za piersi od tyłu) Ile ja mam ci mówić? Nie oglądaj pornosów przed snem, bo potem śni ci się, że jesteś striptizerką! Wszyscy wielkie oczy na Risu. Risu: A wy co się tak gapicice? Nie mówcie mi, że nigdy nie oglądaliście pornosów. DZIE-CI! Hahahah. Nie wiecie, co tracicie! Jeszcze większy wgap. Izzy: (nadal lunatykując) Chcesz się obściskiwać, hm? To mnie złap, hahahah! Izzy już chciała zdjąć spodnie i zwiać, no ale nie można zrobić tych dwóch rzeczy jednocześnie. Ona chciała i potknęła się waląc głową o masywną klamkę od drzwi. Pomieszczenie z basenem z zieloną galaretą Drużyny wchodzą do pomieszczenia. Najpierw Agenci, a potem Śledczy. Izzy ma już ciuchy i bandaż na głowie Risu: A mówiłam: NIE OGLĄDAJ PORNOSÓW. Czy mnie słuchałaś? NIE! Izzy: No co ty, siostra! Było bombowo! Hihihihi! W moim śnie pieściłam się z pączusiem. Wszyscy mega dziwny wzrok na Izzy. Izzy: Chodziło mi, że z moim karmelkiem. Nadal wgap. Izzy: Z OWENEM, zbereźnicy wy jedni! Nadal wgap. Izzy: Hahahah! Risu: Lepiej zamilcz. Izzy: Jasna sprawa! ("zaklucza" usta i wyrzuca kluczyk) Kabina zwierzeń Ryan: Te bliźniaczki są... nieco dziwne. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobią mi krzywdy. DJ: Widziałem to, widziałem! Co by powiedziała na to mamusia? (smutna minka) Cody: A tam, nic specjalnego. (wyciąga czarny stanik) Po rozmiarze stanika Gwen sądzę, iż ona ma większe. Hehe Destin: (nadal ma wielkie oczy) Christie: Jeśli przegramy przynajmniej wiem już, kto pójdzie do odstrzału. ---- Gwen: Zaraz, zaraz... A co wy tu właściwie robicie? (do Izzy i Risu) Risu: Stoimy, nie widać? Izzy sobie gdzieś tańczy po środku. Risu: No tak, nie widać... (zmęczona niańczeniem siostry) Trent: Ale co wy robicie, w sensie, że w programie? Risu: Przyszłyśmy w roli błaznów Chrisa, wiesz? (ironia) Courtney: (wchodzi na salę) Cześć wam! Wiem, że tęskniliście, ale już dość, już dość... nie musicie klaskać. Risu: (po chwili ciszy i "powietrznych" całusów Courtney) Ona chyba ma omamy. DJ: Czyja mama?! Risu: Przeczyść uszy, bezwzględny podglądaczu ty jeden! Powiedziałam OMAMY, w sensie, że Coco ma halucynacje. Na moje, to za dużo maryśki. Wszyscy: Zaraz, zaraz... COURTNEY! Courtney: CZEGO?! (po chwili słodkim głosikiem) Chcecie autograf? Duncan: Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś?! Gwen: I co ONE tu robią?! Risu: "ONE" mają imiona, jasne?! Izzy udaje, że jest w pudełku i "krzyczy". Duncan: Taaa, jasne. (z ironią) Risu: Fajnie, że skumałeś przekaz. Courtney: Haaalo! Courtney tu jest! Macie się MNĄ interesować! Wszyscy sobie gadają w najlepsze. Courtney: (władczym głosem) Kto nie poprosi mnie o autograf, tego WY-WA-LĘ! ("na boku") Potem to wytnijcie, ok? Po rozdaniu autografów Duncan: Eee... dzięki...? Court...ney. Courtney: Akurat ty możesz mi mówić Królowo. Hihihihi! Kabina zwierzeń Duncan: To już nie jest ta sama grzeczna panna, z którą się obściskiwałem! Gwen: Courtney chyba ma zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie. Nie rozumiem jak Duncan mógł się w niej zabujać. Noah: To ja już nic nie rozumiem, a podobno jestem ten mądry. Katie: Sadie, TĘSKNIĘ! ---- Po jakimś czasie... Trent: Czyli, że one OBIE dołączyły do drugiej drużyny?! Courtney: A co? Nie widać? Gwen:(Kabina Zwierzeń) Mogłam się domyślić... Noah: Ale to... to... (wyciąga słowniczek) nie fair! Teraz nasza drużyna jest słabsza. Courtney: (zalotne spojrzenie na Duncana) Tak ci się tylko wydaje... Sierra: A może lepiej zejdziemy już z tego tematu? Nie chcę się kłócić... Katie: Sierra ma rację. To może przejdziemy już do zadania? Courtney: Mi pasuje. Zadanie Courtney: Zadanie ma 3 etapy. Wystarczy, że jedna drużyna wygra 2, żeby eee... wygrać. Widzicie ten wielki basen z ohhydną... (wzdryg) zieloną... galaretą? (zniesmaczenie) Wszyscy: Tak? Courtney: Otóż pierwsza część będzie łatwa. Każda drużyna ma (wskazuje paluchem) do dyspozycji 60 5-litrowych wiader, które musi w JAK NAJSZYBSZYM czasie napełnić ekhm... zieloną... wstrętną... galaretą. (znowu zniesmaczenie) Następny etap polegać będzie na... (uśmieszek) powiem wam po zakończeniu części pierwszej, dobra? Gotowi? Wszyscy: Nie? Courtney: START! (strzela z zabawkowego pistoletu) Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: No dobra, drużyno. Trzeba to wszystko dokładnie rozplanować... Cody, ty będziesz podawać wiadra Izzy, Izzy - Risu, Risu - mi, a ja... Risu: No, no, no! Przystopuj ten kombajn, laluniu! Kto cię tu zrobił przywódcą? Wszyscy kolejno wzruszają ramionami. Christie: Ktoś tu musi rządzić, skoro wielorybica wyleciała. Risu: I z tym się zgodzę. Ale kto powiedział, że to musisz być TY, hę? Christie: Ja jako jedyna tutaj mam odpowiednie predyspozycje. Risu: To znaczy co? Za dużo toaletowego w biustonoszu? Christie: (aż się czerwieni ze złości) No dobra, zróbmy tak. Kto chce, żebym to ja została kapitanem? Nikt nie podnosi ręki oprócz Christie, więc daje ona kusaćca w bok swoim sojusznikom, którzy, niechętnie, ale podnoszą łapki. Risu: A kto chce, żebym to ja była kapitanem? (tylko ona podnosi łapkę) Psst! Iz! (i Izzy też podnosi) Christie: Ha, wygrałam! Widzisz? Oni chcą mnie! Fajni Agenci 137px Sierra podaje wiadro Noah, Noah - Katie(uśmiechaja się do siebie podejrzanie), Katie - Trentowi, Trent - Duncanowi, Duncan - Gwen, Gwen nabiera galarety i wiadro wraca do Sierry, która je odstawia. Wszyscy: (śpiewają) ...a na kołku siedział zając i nogami przebierając śpiewał tak: łysy ojciec, łysa matka... Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: Przegłosowane! Risu: Ale... ale... ty się nie nadajesz! Christie: Czyżby? Izzy sobie "chodzi po księżycu", a chłopacy się na nią gapią. Ryan: Dość! Takim damom nie przystoi tak toczyć sporów! Proponuję, żeby kapitanem został DJ! DJ: Ja? Risu: Hm... zgoda. Christie: Co?! Ale... Courtney: Koniec czasu! Ogłaszam, że pierwszą rundę wygrali... Fajni Agenci! Zaraz przejdziemy do drugiego etapu, ale najpierw... (paluch na Polityków) ...pomóżcie tym patałachom, ok? Christie: (złowrogie spojrzenie Risu) Ugh, niech będzie! Kabina zwierzeń Christie: I weź rozmawiaj tu z taką... i tak z moim sojuszem przy pierwszej okazji ją wywalę! DJ: To znaczy, że ja jestem teraz kapitanem, tak? Risu: Hahahah, Christie, Christie, Christie... nie zapominaj, że to dzięki mnie dostałaś szansę na milion baxów! (patrz Zamek TP) To, że ją zmarnowałaś, to już nie moja wina. (nagle ze spodu wyłania się Izzy) Izzy: Hahahah! ...Ale ty wiesz, że ona cię nie słyszy? ---- Wszyscy są upaprani w zielonej galarecie. Courtney: Fuuu! (zniesmaczenie) To może przejdziemy już do drugiego etapu, co? Tak? Ta galaretka ma zniknąć. Ta drużyna, która szybciej upora się z zadaniem - wygrywa. (nagle przychodzi Chef z wiadrem łyżek, a Courtney się szyderczo uśmiecha) Bon apetit! (przechodzi obok Duncana) Zobaczymy się później... (uśmiech i sobie idzie) Kabina Zwierzeń Duncan: Aaach, i tak jest ekstra! Fajni Agenci 137px Trent: No dobra, raz kozie śmierć! (nabiera galaretę łychą, bierze do ust i...) Mmm... pchyyycha! (usiłuje połknąć, ale niestety wszystko ląduje na Gwen) Oj, sorki! Gwen: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Taa... to było obrzydliwe. Gwen: Ech, nic się nie stało. W końcu to tylko moja ulubiona bluzka... (hmm, jakoś zawsze nosi tą samą ^^") Duncan: Mniej gadania, więcej jedzenia ohydnej galarety. (je) Mmm... to nawet nie jest takie złe. Kabina Zwierzeń Duncan: Glheee! (niby wymiotuje i czyści sobie dokładnie język szczoteczką) Żarcie gorsze niż w śmietniku. Nie żebym próbował... Katie: Nie znoszę galaretki, zwłaszcza tej zielonej, ale stwierdziłam, że musze jakoś zmotywować moją drużynę! ---- Katie wsuwa całe wiadro galarety naraz, mówi "Pychotka!", po czym nagle ma odruch wymiotny i wymiotuje do kubła, który odstawia, a potem go przypadkowo potrąca tak, że wszystkie wymiociny lądują na nogach Trenta. Duncan: Ło ho ho! Trzeba przyznać, że to było niezłe! Gwen: Lepiej wcinaj tą galaretę, albo tobie też zwrócę na nogi. Trent: (Kabina Ziwerzeń) Gwen staje w mojej obronie?! Duncan: Spoko, spoko. Hehe Wszyscy wcinają galaretke oprócz Noah i Sierry. Katie: Ej, co z wami jest? Czemu (kaszle) Nie jjjecie? Noah: Mam alergię na żelatynę. Sierra: Jestem wegetarianką. Gwen: Co galareta ma do wegetarianizmu? Sierra: Em... żelatynę robi się z (smutek) krowich kości! Trent: Myślisz, że w żarciu Chefa masz same warzywa? Sierra: (szok i przełknięcie śliny) Taaak? Wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Duncan: No dobra, koniec tej gadaniny. (wciska Sierrze łyżkę do jednej łapki, wiadro do drugiej) Jedz, albo pa-pa, jasne? Sierra: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Nie mogę wylecieć! Nie teraz, kiedy jestem już tak blisko... (ma łzy w oczach) Wybaczcie, krówki. Musze tozrobić dla dobra nas wszystkich! Sierra z niesmakiem, ale wcina galaretkę. Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: Bleee! Jeszcze trochę i zwymiotuję... Ryan: Nie poddawaj się! Dasz radę! Christie: A co ty tu odstawiasz? Cody daje kusaćca w bok Christie i wskazuje na Izzy, która się czołga i niucha jak piesek. Risu: Explosia, co ty tu znowu odstawiasz, hę?! Risu: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Mam już dość niańczenia tego potworka. (westchnięcie) Izzy wykonuje jakieś dziwne gesty rękami. Inni jedzą równomiernie i jednocześnie starają się odgadnąć, co rudowłosa chce przekazać. Cody: Marker permanentny? DJ: Tor wyścigowy? Ryan: Latawiec? Destin: Welwiczja przedziwna...? Wszyscy dziwny wzrok na Destina. Nagle Izzy sie potyka. Upada, patrzy na podłogę i nagle się szeroko uśmiecha. "Podnosi" coś i "odklucza" sobie usta. Izzy: Hahahah, właśnie tego szukałam! Chciałeś mi uciec, coo? Ale ci się nie udało! Nikt nie ucieknie przed moim okiem zmutowanego, żelowego sokoła, hahah! Wszyscy się na nią dziwnie patrzą. Risu: ...Lepiej sie bierz do roboty siostra. (wciska jej łyche i wiadro) Izzy: (Kabina Ziwerzeń) (trzyma kubełek i wcina galaretkę, całą twarz ma zieloną) Mhmmm, mniam! Izzy luuubi zieloną galaretę! W sumie to w ogóle lubi galaretę, ale zieloną najbardziej, rozumiecie, hehe. Zielona smakuje jak małpi mózg w sosie własnym ciotki Penny, rhaaaau! ---- Courtney: (w stroju kąpielowym i z gumową kaczuszką) (z niechęcią) Drugie zadanie wygrywają Śledczy, łuuuhuuu... (na boku do Agentów) Postarajcie sie trochę, co? (do wszystkich) Pora na ostatni etap naszej zabawy, hihihi! Widzicie te dwa koryta z wodą za wami? Otóż pierwsza drużyna, która przeleje caaaałą tę wodę do basenu, tj. do tego ogromnego, hm... pojemnika po... galarecie (niesmak) wygrywa dzisiejsze wyzwanie! No, start! MIGIEM! Gwen: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Czyli robimy to wszystko tylko po to, żeby "księżniczka" (cudzysłów palcami) miała gdzie popływać? ...Bez komentarza. (wkurz) Fajni Agenci 137px Wszyscy zgodnie noszą wiaderka do basenu i z powrotem. No, prawie... Duncan: Ej, gdzie wcięło kujona? Przy jakimś schowku Noah: (Kabina Zwierzeń) Nie mam zamiaru znowu ryzykować, że wylecę. Musze sprawić, że nasza drużyna wygra. Noah robi wytrych ze skuwki od sznurowadła z buta i usiłuje sie dostac do schowka. Jest w środku i bierze węża wodnego, po czym rozgląda się, dyskretnie zamyka drzwi i zwiewa. Krótka scenka jak u Śledczych silny DJ nosi po 4 wiadra z wodą, a reszta po 2. ---- Noah: (wbiega między swoich z wężem i taśmą) Patrzcie, co mam! Trent: Wąż wodny. Ekstra! Duncan: No, nieźle kujonie. Jest szansa, że dzisiaj jeszcze nie wylecisz. Noah: No i o to mi chodziło! Noah zaczyna kombinować przy korycie z wodą. Sierra: Em... czy to dobry pomysł? Noah: (zdecydowanie) Tak! Sierra: Jesteś pewien?... (zmartwiona) Katie: (otacza ramieniem Sierrę) Daj spokój, Sierra! Jak Noah mówi, że jest ok, to znaczy, że jest ok. Co nie? Jej drużyna troche dziwnie sie na nią patrzy. Noah: No i już, zrobione! Zbliżenie na końcówkę węża przytwierdzoną taśmą do jakiegoś otworu w korycie. Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie potrąca Risu. Risu: Uważaj jak leziesz, ty zombiaku jeden! (Christie jest już tylko lekko niebieska) Christie: Hmph! Nagle słychać wybuch. Ryan: Co to było?! ---- Sierra: Wszyscy są cali?! Nagle przybiega Courtney i reszta. Courtney: Co... to... ma... BYĆ?! Ugh, głąby! (po chwili) Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale (wskazuje na Śledczych) wygraliście... Za to my, Agenci, widzimy sie dziś na ceremonii. (śpiewająco) Do zobaczeniaa! (bierze drinka od Chefa, który chodzi z całą zastawą i oboje sobie gdzies idą) Duncan: (chwyta Noah za koszulkę) IDIOTO! Przez ciebie przegraliśmy! Noah: Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jest zepsuty? Gwen: Sprawdzić? Katie: Ej, nie naskakujcie tak na niego. Było minęło, trudno... Duncan: (puszcza Noah) Tak, trudno. Lepiej się już spakuj, głąbie! DJ: Czyli nie dostajemy żadnej nagrody...? Tak? (niekumatość) Ceremonia Courtney: Bla, bla, bla, chyba wiecie co i jak. Dzisiaj jako symbol nietykalności otrzymujecie laleczki z mąką Courtney. No co? Wbrew pozorom są bardzo użyteczne... Bezpieczni są: Gwen, Trent... Trent: Tak! Courtney: Katie... Katie: Iiii! Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! Courtney: Sierra... Duncan, Noah... którys z was będzie musiał... a zresztą. Duncan, łap! Duncan: A nie mówiłem, patałachu? Hehe! Noah: Ech... (westchnięcie) Szyb Wstydu Noah: No to... żegnam. Katie: Noah, Noah, zaczekaaj! Noah: Hm? Katie: Bo wtedy, to ja tak naprawdę chciałam... Noah: Taaak? Katie: Bo ja... Wszyscy: TAK? Katie: (do siebie) A co mi tam. (pocałowała Noaha, tym razem w usta) Duncan: ŁOŁ! Gwen: Łoł. Trent: Łoł! Izzy: Chce ktoś ptysia? ^^ Katie: Em.. tego... Pozdrów ode mnie Sadie, ok? (uśmiech) Noah: T-tak... jasne. Ja... ja też cię lubię. Duncan: Drugie łoł! Katie: (zarumieniona) Taaak... Courtney: No idź juz głąbie, bo program się kończy, DO-WI-DZE-NIA! (i wepchnęła Noah do Zasysacza) Katie: (krzyczy do środka) Będę tęsknić! Noah: Ja teeeeeeż! Courtney: Jakie to romantyyyczne (ironia). Chcecie jeszcze więcej Totalnej Porażki? ...no i mnie? No to oglądajcie Courtney za tydzień w Cou... ups, hihi. W Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki